Love Defines Us
by theghostqueen
Summary: A fanfic describing the first times the gang all fell in love. With a few suprises, you'll find out who feels how about who and how it changed their lives. After all, love doesn't come around every day. It's my first time actually posting a fanfic here...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, and if I did I would write myself onto the show as Beck's new love interest. **

**JADE:**

Jade was sixteen when she first fell in love, a bit gentler, a bit softer than anyone realized.

Wasn't she supposed to be the unpredictable one? Yet, she fell in love with her boyfriend Beck, the snake charmer. The heartthrob and the most frigid woman in between the two poles, what a couple.

But it did not last- odd, they all expected it to. If anything in her life was stable, it had been her and Beck.

Maybe the ice queen was fragile- something no one except Beck had even bothered to contemplate. And, in truth, that was why she had loved Beck. He was the only one who had tried to understand her.

But all good things come to an end. She understood that- oh boy, did she understand that. She wasn't that sad when he broke up with her, though. Well, okay, maybe she was crushed. She eventually realized that he was not worth her tears, did not deserve her black heart. She hardened up again: a delicate clam in a nearly impenetrable shell.

**ROBBIE:**

Robbie was fourteen when he first fell in love. Before he had his first kiss, his heart had been taken.

(what a player!)

He was the ineligible one- always too lame, always too average.

But, little Robbie realized he would always be below average the day he threw away his best friend.

The only person left was her- the shiny pearl, the fabulous flame. Little Robbie could not help it. He knew there was no hope- his feelings would always be futile. And he could never reveal- never release the secret, never turn a page. His heartbreak was pretty severe, very painful. After senior yet- after he stopped seeing Cat almost every day- he became quite sad. The only people who were concerned were his mom and dad- and that just made him sadder.

He had lived with jealousy his whole life. He had been jealous of Beck, of Andre, of everyone- even Rex. Even Rex had more swagger than Robbie. Robbie stopped caring about most things after her. He tried to tell himself there would be other fish in the sea- but deep down, he knew there were no other Cat's in the sea. Cat unknowingly broke his heart- the bright flame, scorching light, heartburn.

Truth is, Robbie didn't mind getting scorched- as long as it was by her, her persistent fire.

**TORI:**

Tori fell in love when she was sixteen, multiple times. Of course, the star must be busy.

Beck shifted her axis, Andre rocked her world. Why shouldn't she have everything?

Beck was nothing serious- puppy love, a goal not worth the sacrifices that would be necessary. But, she was aware of those glances he shifted her way- he was attainable. And she was Tori Vega, weren't they all?

Andre was different. The presence of him in her life was uplifting. Without him, her senses were dull, vague weakness, dark spots. They had discussed it one evening- the potential, the pros, and the cons.

Nothing was decided- pointless, idle chatter- but embraces were exchanged.

They only kissed a few dozen times, promise.

But in the end, they decided to wait it out. See who they are. What they could be. Poor Andre, she was there-putty in his unwilling hands.

Tori Vega moved on quick- she got over it. Why wouldn't she? She was the rocket blasting through everyone's atmosphere, speed of light, star of life.

**CAT:**

Cat fell in love when she was seventeen, infamous senior year.

But nothing about Cat was infamous- forever the innocent one, forever the holy fruit.

By that point, Andre and Tori had been long over.

But Cat liked fruity cocktails now, and she was a bit more perceptive than anyone would ever care to fathom.

So she understood very well the looks Andre still shot at Tori- the hunger, the longing, the regret, the mistakes.

She had told him, the black knight in slightly rusty armor. She was no Robbie, none to wallow quietly. She just wanted to be happy. Her dad had always told her life was her amusement park- so why had she been throwing up on every ride?

(maybe it's the fruity cocktails you enjoy so adequately, Cat?)

He didn't know what to say, what had she expected him to say, he did not feel that way. He never felt comfortable around her after that- crumbled joy, shards of friendship floating through space in a million different directions.

She loved him- it was a great love, she could not deny it- there was no denying it.

Cat had almost moved on by the end of senior year.

Almost.

Our little fireball never could completely move on from her knight.

Only after our flame had quite a few fruity cocktails, could she forget their great love.

(ahem, her great love.)

**ANDRE:**

Andre was sixteen when he first fell in love.

As soon as he met Tori Vega, the hesitant (only at first) star, his feelings were there. The feeling in his heart was colossal, indeed.

He was great to her, the best. He had always treated her the kindest, so amazing, the (standard?) gentlemen. But the thing that crushed him, grounded him into his own misery, was that she had been a very viable option for a few weeks.

But he had let her go… did that mean she was never his in the first place? The pure, perfect white dove had flown the coop.

He had let her… miserable soul, no redemption.

But Andre missed when he was sixteen, he reminisced about it frequently. He had to.

He was a motivational speaker now, after all- oh fuck, where had his real aspirations gone?- he liked to help them, the public.

Of course, he was no better than them now, a diamond in the rough reduced to rubble by love. He had no talent whatsoever to speak of anymore- he had let it die, just like he let Tori and his' relationship die. This wasn't how it was supposed to turn out. Who was he anymore? Oh, he remembers now, a motivational speaker who is so consumed with regret that he gives speeches about seizing the opportunity for a living.

No, he had never quite gotten over his star.

**BECK:**

Beck had fallen in love when he was twenty-three, to none other than our lead.

One dinner he had arranged with her to "reconnect with old friends" was all it took. But none of their other old friends were invited. He was in love with her by the end of the night- the later it hits, the harder you fall sort of thing?- and she liked him too.

But she had only been in love with him when he was sixteen.

He was captivated by her grace, her beauty, and those famous cheekbones.

She flat-out refused to have sex with him that night- and for weeks after. Tori Vega was not easy. That only made him fall for her more.

But, she broke it off after two months and twenty-seven days. She was moving cross-country and said she could not cope with a long distance relationship.

He was temporarily broken. He was fixed three months later when she called him and exclaimed that she was moving back. When she returned, she seemed more serious- still the star, she just wanted to stop fucking around with her life, that's all, a cloud of realization over the sunny days… years… two decades.

They got married two years later. Oh, the happy ending?

Why yes, it rather was.

And do not fret- they all turned out okay. The flame still shines bright, the knight still wears his armor, the ice queen is still cold, the lame-o turned out successful, the star still dazzles, and the love struck is still in love.

Didn't they always know it would turn out okay?


End file.
